Tam
1. Tamavian Tairmark (pronounced ‘tar-mak’). Generally just called Tam by most people. Some of his fellow students call him ‘Juggler’, a reference to how he always seems to be doing something. He ‘juggles’ studies, school research, personal research, crafting, and trips into the wilderness. 2. Family – Tairmark (tar-mak) Father Name: Flavian Tairmark Age: 54 (26 at my birth) Born in: West End Raised in: West End Flavian enjoys being safe, and secure. He was pleased at his eldest son’s decision to study at the Institute, as it would supposedly keep him out of harm’s way. While he worries greatly about Tam, and does not agree with his need to venture into the wilderness on his own, he has grown to accept it. Flavian loves his family deeply, and is a devoted husband and father. Lately he mostly leaves his son Brian to run the family business, while he works with the few horses the family has left. Mother Name: Mellys Tairmark Age: 47 (19 at my birth) Born in: Redkeep Raised in: Redkeep Mellys is the fiery counterpart to Flavian’s docile nature. Over the years, the two have tempered one another, bringing their very different personalities closer together. Mellys encourages her children to seek out their desires and to live to their potential, while barely containing her fierce desire to always try to protect them. Siblings Brian Age 24 Handles day to day business Raven Age 20 Wife of local farmer Suzere Age 17 Apprenticed to Tairmark leatherworker Joy Age 15 Helps ‘MuleMaster’ with the animals Thom Age 14 Apprenticed to Tairmark blacksmith Economic Status – Parents Flavian Tairmark inherited a business from his father, who bred ponies, donkeys, and mules. The business had originally been small, serving to provide work and transport animals. In 12AF, however, when the mine was reopened, the need for animals that could easily negotiate the mountainous surroundings exploded, and within a few years (enough time to breed a new generation of adult animals) the business became quite lucrative. The Tairmark family is the primary provider of riding and pack animals to the people of West End. They employ both a leatherworker and a blacksmith, in order to provide full service to their customers. With these craft persons on hand, saddles, bags, horseshoes, and a variety of general items can be made or repaired on the grounds. The Tairmarks offer the opportunity to rent animals as well. Usually this is done for short forays into the surrounding mountains, or to allow a farmer to continue his work while his own work animal recovers from injury, sickness, or birthing. While a deposit of the full purchase price of the animal is required, the balance is returned to the customer when the animal is brought back in good condition. This ‘innovation’ has allowed the Tairmarks to effectively reuse their ‘merchandise’ for years and to continue making money off of the same animals Renting costs 1gp per week for a mule, 2gp per week for a donkey, and 8gp per week for a pony. All animals are trained by the ‘MuleMaster’. Finally, while the Tairmark family does have a few of the increasingly rare horses on hand, this ‘breeding stock’ is not available for sale. The horses are not breeding consistently, and their numbers continue to dwindle. Economic Status – Self Though the family as a whole is fairly well-off, Tamavian’s economic status is less simple to quantify. As a student at the Aidman Institute, he has certain restrictions, but as a gifted craftsman in several areas, Tam can craft high-quality products for sale if he is in need of income. Thus far, he does so only to provide himself with tools and finances for his research expeditions, though he does have thoughts of one day setting up a little shop for selling magical, herbal, and alchemical products as a side hobby while he continues his studies. 3. Tam studies at the Aidman Academy. His research interests are Engineering and Biology, but for Tam most things come down to trying to make something better. Tam also does take time out occasionally to make various items, be they magical, mundane, or alchemical. This general relates to his hobby more than anything else, but it does provide a source of income. 4. Age: 28 Birthday: April 14 5. Hobbies Youth: - Tam always enjoyed digging. For some reason, as a child he could often be found just quietly and happily digging a hole. - As a youth, Tam became fascinated by the fact that a Donkey and a Pony could be ‘put together’ to make a mule. The fact that mules couldn’t reproduce baffled young Tam, and helped to set him on his research path. - Tam also enjoys creating almost anything. Whether it is building a house, forging a sword, or making clothes, Tam enjoys the act of crafting an ordered object out of disordered parts. Adult: - Tam’s hobby’s are varied, but they are bound together by a common theme; that of making something better. Whether it is finding improvements for smithing, increasing the potency of herbal remedies, or selective breeding to create a stronger, healthier animal, Tam is always thinking about ways to increase the effectiveness of something. - Tam still enjoys making or building things, and often uses the crafting process as a test bed for his varied ideas for improvements. 6. Tamavian is a student at the Aidman Academy. In addition, as a Tairmark, he is well known by many people in and around West End. He is well respected among craftsmen (and women) for his interest, attentiveness, and his skill, and knows most of them very well. 7. Talents – Tam is very good at making things, but not as good at personal interaction. Tam has an affinity for crafts, and enjoys learning about different ways to create things. He is split in his scholastic studies between Engineering and Biology and is trying to determine what to focus on, mechanical or biological. He is not an orator, nor a performer. He tries, occasionally, but he just comes off bland. Children aren’t easily amused by him, but animals seem to be.